Combat Pistol
The Desert Eagle, or Combat Pistol, is weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. The Desert Eagle also appears in some cutscenes of'' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', but is never available to use in gameplay. Description The Desert Eagle is far more powerful than the other pistols in the game (Headshots with this in GTA IV will release a large cloud of blood from the victim). It holds 7 rounds per magazine (9 in GTA IV) and kills in one shot the majority of the time in San Andreas; it takes 3 or 4 body shots when your skill is not hitman level, if your skill reaches hitman level you can kill non armored npc's in 1 shot and 2 for armored npc's, or a single head shot, to kill in GTA IV. The San Andreas Desert Eagle is modeled after the .50 caliber Desert Eagle (which is considered the 'Classic' Desert Eagle. This is actually wrong since the Desert Eagle was first offered in .357), while the GTA IV version is modelled after the .357 variant. The Desert Eagle, referred in Grand Theft Auto IV as a "Combat Pistol", is a more powerful handgun than the Pistol, but sacrifices ammunition capacity for it, holding only nine rounds in the magazine as opposed to seventeen rounds for the Pistol. The Combat Pistol can be purchased from any of the three gun shops in Liberty City for $1,500 and every additional magazine is $100, but cannot be purchased from Little Jacob. You can get it free without cheating, at the beginning of the game. You must first go to the weapon store. Aim at the dealer's leg and shoot; he will draw his Desert Eagle. Kill him and pick up the weapon. Be warned, some guards armed with shotguns will appear round the corner. It is best to buy/bring a baseball bat, lock on and hit him multiple times. if he falls down on the first hit (he usually will) you can wait until you see the gun in his hand then beat him while he's on the floor. As long as no shots were fired, his well-armed buddies won't come around the corner and you can simply walk out with the pistol. This, like all other pistols, can be fired from a car, but its semi-automatic capabilities and 9 round magazine make it nearly useless in drive bys and car chases in the eyes of some players. However, if you are skilled enough you can take out rival drivers with a single well placed round. The Desert Eagle is more powerful than the Glock, however the Glock has double the magazine capacity, allowing 15 rounds to be fired in the time it takes to fire all 9 shots including reloading from the Desert Eagle. The Desert Eagle in GTA IV has more than double the fire rate of the GTA San Andreas Desert Eagle (if the weapon skill of the Desert Eagle in San Andreas is up to Hitman, then the GTA IV version has exactly double the fire rate). Gallery In-Game Model Image:DesertEagle-GTASA.png|A Desert Eagle in GTA San Andreas Image:CombatPistol-GTA4.png|A Desert Eagle in GTA IV HUD Icons Image:DesertEagle-GTASA-icon.png|The HUD icon in GTA San Andreas. Image:CombatPistol-GTA4-icon.png|The Desert Eagle icon in GTA IV. Locations Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Los Santos * Playa Del Seville - Corner of wire fence around beach From your house in Ganton, head east towards the main road that overlooks the ocean in East Beach. Head south from there towards Playa Del Seville. On the corner as the road curves west towards the Ocean Docks, head along the beach and look in the corner of the wire fence that separates the beach from part of the docks. Whetstone * Southwest corner of warehouse in junkyard Take the northwest road out of Angel Pine and take the first right. Follow this road northeast and look for the Angel Pine Junkyard on the left side of the road. Head down the dirt path and into the junkyard, and head to the heap of scrap in the middle of the junkyard. In front of the heap of scrap, there is an open warehouse with a cement truck inside. Head inside this warehouse and the Desert Eagle is in the southwest corner. San Fierro * Garcia - Starting from Zero RC, go south just and take the first alley to your right, then right again into the small enclosure just in front of STW:Books. You will find it behind the wall next to the street. Tierra Robada * Bayside Marina - In corner of wall behind house from the Gant Bridge, head north until you reach Bayside, and take the first right you come to. Follow the winding road round and take the first left. Immediately after turning left, look along the left side of the street for a row of posh white houses. Head behind the third house, and look along the back wall. The Desert Eagle is in the corner of the wall to the far right. Bone County * Lil' Probe'Inn - Under solar panel in trailer park From the Fallow Bridge, cross the bridge and take the third left at the fork in the road. Turn right and pass under the railroad tracks, and look along the right side of the road for a trailer park opposite the Lil' Probe Inn bar. Head towards the trailer park and the Desert Eagle is under the middle solar panel on the east side of the trailer park. Grand Theft Auto IV Dukes * Francis International Airport - Can be found at the oil refinery on Tudor St on a platform between two rows of oil refining towers. There is a ladder on the north side of these towers to reach the platform. * Charge Island - Can be found underneath a walkway ramp on top of an oil storage tank in the oil refinery under the East Borough Bridge. It can be easily reached by jumping onto the tank from the Charge Island off-ramp before the toll booths from the Broker side. Bohan * Bohan Industrial - Can be found on the westernmost segment of the uncompleted Northern Expressway. It can be easily reached by helicopter, or by taking a series of stunt jumps across the various segments. Algonquin * The Triangle - Can be found on the wall of the balcony of the west side of Grand Easton Terminal, nearest the Columbus Ave construction site. * City Hall - Can be found on the ground near some planters at a café off Union Drive West. * North Holland - If you decided to kill Playboy X in the mission The Holland Play, he carries a Combat Pistol. You can collect it after you dispatch him. It will not be dropped if you assassinate Playboy, only if you kill him before he reaches the door. Alderney * Alderney City - Can be found on a large electrical wire spool in the third berth of the old ferry terminal off Asahara Rd. You can only see the orange glow of the pistol, since the actual piece is clipped in the spool. * Acter Industrial Park - Can be found on top of the oil storage tank closest to the Alderney State Correctional Facility on Storax Rd. Trivia *The Desert Eagle in GTA IV, while not referred to as a "Desert Eagle" in-game, does feature a "Deagle 47" etching on its barrel. *The Desert Eagle in GTA SA is the only pistol that can behead NPC's. *In TBOGT, at the start of the game, Luis has a Desert Eagle with 50 rounds. *The appearance of a .50 AE Desert Eagle in San Andreas is slightly anachronistic, as the model firing it first went on sale in 1995. *GTA IV's price of $1,500 is true to the Desert Eagle's actual retail value, as they usually go for $1,500-$2,200 for the .357-.50AE respectively. The gun in GTA IV is the .357 model, making the price accurate. *In GTA San Andreas, using the Adrenaline cheat code reveals that the firing sound for the Desert Eagle is the same as the Pistol but slowed down. *The Desert Eagle can be seen in several different cutscenes in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: **In the mission Supply & Demand, Ricardo Diaz can be seen with a golden Desert Eagle during the cutscene where he shoots his video player. **In the mission Rub Out, Lance Vance wields a regular Desert Eagle during the cutscene where he and Tommy gun down Diaz. **In the mission The Shootist, Phil Cassidy can be seen dual-wielding two Desert Eagles during the cutscene at the shooting range, one of which he gives to Tommy (although Tommy uses a regular pistol during the compeitition). Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Pistols de:Desert Eagle es:Desert Eagle fi:Desert Eagle nl:Desert Eagle pl:Desert Eagle